mirror images
by Rayne17703
Summary: what happens when a girl from Hiei's past comes back? what happened to her to make her forget everything but him? will Hiei be able to accept the changes she makes in him? hieiXoc kuramaXoc yusukeXkeiko
1. housekeeping

**Mirror Images**

Chapter one: housework

It was dark. She was alone. _That's okay_, she thought. _It's better to be alone. No one can hurt you if you're alone_. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a messy room. Clothes strewed everywhere, bed un-made, drawers open. _Ugh. I really need to clean this place up before Kohaku gets back with Lexi._

She stood up and stretched her tired muscles. She walked over to the mirror and looked up at her messy hair. She picked up a brush and started to tidy the black and silver locks. _Well at least I can still look half-way descent_, she thought with remorse. _Shower, breakfast, clean I think. Maybe if I still have time after that, I'll go outside and practice_.

She opened the door and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Once there, she shut the door, turned the hot water all the way up and twisted the handle for the shower. Once satisfied with the temperature, she pulled off her t-shirt and un-wound the bandages around her ample chest and abdomen. She let the bloody cloth fall to the floor and climbed into the shower.

After half an hour of blissful heat, she shut off the water and climbed out. Grabbing for her towel, she wrapped it around herself before stepping in front of the mirror. As she wiped away the mist with a hand towel, she looked at her reflection. _Who are you?_ She thought looking at the beautiful blue-gray eyes and black and silver shoulder-length hair.

She opened the door and headed back to her room. She shut and locked the door in one swift motion. She dropped the towel at the door and walked over to her dresser. Once she put on her tight light blue jeans and a black tank-top, she dried her hair and applied her makeup. _Nothing fancy. Just simple eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss, the usual_. She stepped away from the mirror to look at herself. _Something's missing_, she thought reaching for her jewelry box.

She grabbed four spiked bracelets, a spiked collar, and seven pairs of earrings and put them in. _One last thing_. She reached for her single black gem necklace.

"For you, koishii."

"Why are you giving it to me?" She spoke along with her memory.

"So you'll never forget me."

It seemed every time she touched that necklace, memories of a different life came back to her. She never saw anything, just heard the words in her mind. _I just wish I knew who gave them to me and Lexi. Maybe then I would know who her father is._ She thought distractedly, watching how the sunlight reflected unnaturally off the onyx tear gem.

After a nice breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and toast with juice and the paper, she brushed her teeth and started cleaning. First came the laundry. It always took the longest. While she was washing those, she could clean the rest of the house. The living room came first. Then came the kitchen and the bathroom. After the "easy" rooms were done, she stepped back into her room. It took and hour and a half to clean her room all the while listening to "My Chemical Romance" and "Simple Plan."

She plopped down on the couch and threw her feet up on the table and let out an exhausted sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment and the door was thrown open. In came an ecstatic little five-year-old with a tired looking Kohaku in check.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san! Guess what we did in school today!" Lexi was jumping on the couch, smiling at her mother. "What did you do, sweetie?" She smiled back. "We made colorings and learned the times tables, too. It was really fun. Mrs.Kashino said I was really good at coloring inside the lines and I told her my Kaa-san taught me how." Lexi managed to say in one breath.

Her smile was really big then. Kohaku sat down next to her best friend/roommate. "Wow, Sai. The place looks really nice. You must be exhausted. Let me guess, you cleaned everywhere but mine and Lexi's rooms?" Kohaku gave Sai a sly smile.

"You always could read me like a book, Kohaku. Am I that obvious or was it your guardian, Mr. Grumpmeister who taught you to read people?" Sai asked with a smile on her face. They both burst out laughing, and Lexi, not catching the joke, turned her head to the side and asked innocently, "What's so funny?"

This caused the teens to laugh even harder. "I'll have you know Master Eclipse is not grumpy… all the time," Kohaku said in-between laughs at the look on her friend's face.

"Yeah and I'm not a fox-demon-gone-vampire-who-lost-her-memory either, am I?" Sai said with a laugh.


	2. petty fights

Chapter two: petty fights

"Baka kitsune! Don't you know you can't hold the blade like that and attack without hurting yourself! Plus you don't need to be fighting with that injury of yours anyway!" Kohaku yelled at Sai across the clearing.

"Baka ookami! Don't you think I know that? Who do you think you are? My Kaa-san died a long time ago. I can fight when and how I want to!" Sai yelled right back.

They were sparring in the clearing in the woods behind their quiet little house in Makai. Lexi was sitting in a tree by the lake not far away. She was watching with keen eyes in case her mother was hurt. Kohaku made a run at Sai when she looked away and knocked her to the ground. Suddenly, Lexi jumped down and grabbed her knives.

She flitted to a tree behind Kohaku and put a hold on her ki. _Since Kaa-san is hurt, I'll even the playing fields a little_, she thought with a smirk. As she ran to another tree she threw her knives at Kohaku and cut her in the sides, arms and back.

Kohaku fell to one knee with surprise of the attack. Lexi walked out innocently and stood above Kohaku with a smirk on her face. "Ya know, Kohaku, your supposed to keep your senses open for other attacks." Kohaku made a grab for the mischievous little girl, but missed.

"Come here, you little brat!" Kohaku started running after the little girl. All anyone could was a blur of black as Lexi ran for the lake. "Damn, she's fast," Kohaku said, mildly surprised.

Lexi stopped running when she reached the little island in the center of the water. As she climbed up into the tree-house, Lexi called back to Kohaku, "Maybe next time you'll fight fair when Kaa-san is hurt!" She stuck out her tongue, knowing Kohaku would see it with her wolf eyes.

About two or three hours later, Lexi came out of hiding and walked over to Kohaku and Sai. "It's about time to get you in bed little one, don't you agree, Kohaku?" Sai asked. Kohaku just nodded her head in agreement too tired to speak.

"But Kaa-san," Lexi whined. "It's Friday. And besides, I'm not tired." Lexi always listened to her mother. Except when she was hurt and on weekends. Then it was a different story. "Besides, don't we have somewhere to go tonight?" She asked with a defying look on her face.

"Ummmmmmmmm. No, not that I know of." Sai replied, raising her eyebrows, trying to figure out just what her daughter was talking about.

Kohaku looked up at this. "Wait a minute, Sai. Lexi's right we _do _have somewhere to go tonight, remember?" At the puzzled look on Sai's face, she sighed and explained, "Tonight's the full moon, you know, the time of month when you and Lexi need to feed. Honestly. You think she'd remember these things." Kohaku muttered the last part under her breath.

Sai's eyes widened in understandment. _How could I possibly forget the most important day of the month? Mou, I really am a baka kitsune._ Sai thought to herself, mentally slapping herself on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, Lexi. You're right. C'mon. Let's go get ready for the transformation." Together they walked the distance to the house. Lexi walked into her room to put on her "vampire outfit". Sai walked to the bathroom to take a shower and wash off the blood. When she was done, she walked to her room and shut the door.

She sat down on the floor and mentally prepared herself for what was to come. After a few minutes, she got up and pulled a revealing black outfit and a floor-length traveling cloak out of the closet. She threw the cloak on the bed for later. Then she put on the outfit.

Once done, the tight leather pants made a pattern down her thighs. The top was nothing more than a v-cut halter top with straps and chains wrapped around her trim waist and crossed around her back. After Sai was satisfied with the look, she pulled on her high-heeled boots.

Sai sat down in front of the mirror and removed what was left of her previous makeup. She stood up and went over to the wardrobe and grabbed her "special" makeup. She went back over to the mirror and applied black kohl to her eyes and ruby red lipstick that stood out on her unnaturally pale face.

She looked into the mirror, staring at her angel-like face, soft gray-blue eyes, round cheeks, and luscious red lips. Sai sighed and thought, _Oh well. Maybe it will fit better in an hour.'_ She stood up, grabbed the cloak and walked out of her room.

She shut the door and stepped across the hall. She knocked softly on the door and called out, "Lexi, honey. Can I come in?"

"Sure Kaa-san." Came the distant reply. Sai opened the door and saw Lexi sitting on the floor, brushing her long black hair. Lexi's piercing red gaze came up to her mother and she smiled.

"You look pretty, Lexi," Sai said looking at her daughter. Lexi had on a blood-red knee-length skirt and a black tank-top. She had on blush and lip gloss and her long blackish-brown hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail.

"Thank you Kaa-san. You look prettier than me." Lexi said with a smile. Sai walked over and sat down on the bed, motioning for Lexi to join her. She picked Lexi up and sat her in her lap. Sai looked down at Lexi and sighed. "So, Lexi. Are you nervous about your first time out?" Sai asked with curiosity. Lexi looked up, mildly surprised at the unexpected question. She shook her head and said, "Not really. I'm not scared cause you'll be there with me, Kaa-san." Lexi smiled

Sai smiled back and said, "I'm glad you're not scared. I was really scared my first time because I didn't have anyone around to teach me what to do." Sai stood up and grabbed Lexi's hand. They walked into the living room where Kohaku was waiting for them. Kohaku stood up and walked to the door


	3. transformations and the meeting

Chapter three: Transformations and the meeting

Together they walked back out to the field. Kohaku stopped at the tree line while Sai and Lexi continued on to the center. The sun was reflecting off the lake, going down and turning the sky pink and blue. Just as the sun was going down, the wind picked up and blew their hair everywhere.

Kohaku watched in amazement as her friends were lifted into the air, pale blue light glowing around the clearing. As the light grew brighter, Sai's hair grew down to her knees and her incisors grew sharper and went down past her bottom lip. Her eyes became solid black, staring around blankly. Lexi's teeth grew to sharp points just at her bottom lip as her eyes started to glow the color of blood. As the transformation was beginning to complete, the light got too bright for Kohaku to look at.

She closed her eyes and turned away. When she opened them again, Sai was walking towards her holding Lexi in her arms as the child tried to regulate her breathing. She wasn't used to energy change.

Kohaku walked towards Sai and met her in the middle. She grabbed Lexi and gave Sai a guarded smile. "Here, Sai. Let me take her. You need to rest." Kohaku said, a little scared of what her friend had become. She knew Sai was a vampire because of their conversations, but she had never actually seen it before this. Sai nodded and they headed back to the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark. Possibly around ten o'clock now. All Yusuke wanted to do was go back to bed with his wife. But no, "Pacifier Breath" was upset about something in Makai. "It's always something in Makai! Man, sometimes I wish I never would have got hit by that car. Then none of the shit would happen." Ring Ring. The communicator was ringing.

"Yusuke, where are you?" Kurama's voice asked.

"Hn. Probably too stupid to figure that one out, Fox." Hiei. Of course.

_Why did I have to get stuck coming to Makai on a Friday night? Now I have to spend my night with Kuwabara and two demons. There are plenty of things I can think about doing to Keiko right about now._ Yusuke had a goofy grin on his face that made Kurama sweat drop.

_Okay, maybe I don't want to know._ Kurama thought. "Yusuke. YUSUKE! Snap out of it! Where are you?" Kurama tried again.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I just stepped outta the portal by Northwest Makai." Yusuke replied.

"We'll be there momentarily." With that, the redhead shut the communicator and relayed the information to the fire apparition standing next to him. "Hn. Baka. Doesn't he know the baby put a portal next to his apartment complex?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

Fifteen minutes later, the four reikai tentai were at the coordinates Koenma sent them to. A little girl screamed in pain somewhere. _I know that scream,_ Hiei thought and took off running. _By the sounds of it, it came from the back. _He thought while running, not the least bit concerned by the blood and corpses everywhere. There. Something caught his attention. Or rather, some_one_.

She was standing in the middle of the courtyard, holding her injured side. The moonlight was filtering down on her, making her skin glow. Her knee-length black and silver hair was swirling around her, mixing in with her purple ki. "You will pay dearly for that, my dear." She growled out charging at the demon holding a limp child up high for her to see.

"You want her? Come get her." He laughed while her threw the child in the air. "NO,LEXI!" The woman's aura changed. Now resembling that of Kurama's when he was changing to Youko.

'_Hiei, where are you?' _The fox's worried thoughts in his head

_"_You will _beg_ for death to come when I get through with you. No one puts their hands on my daughter." She growled out low in her throat. Without thinking, Hiei ran forwards and caught the girl and calmly replied to Kurama, '_In the courtyard.'_ He looked down at the unconscious child in his arms. She had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Some loose ebony locks dancing in the wind. She was wearing a black tank-top and a knee-length red skirt.

He was looking her over for injuries when something caught his eye. Gently, he set her down beneath the tree and, very carefully, tugged at the silver chain around her neck, revealing the little black gem. Hiei gasped.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A very peeved female voice sounded … right behind him.

"Hn. I was checking her for injuries," he stated flatly, keeping the emotion out of his voice. Turning around, he saw the woman from before. _She can't be much older than Yusuke. She's so small, too._ Hiei thought. He stood up slowly and their gaze met for a moment. _Those eyes! They're the same as Lexi's._ Sai thought._ I. I know those eyes. They're-_

_"_Hiei. Hiei. There you areoh, My Lady. I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Kurama looked between the two. "Did I interrupt something?" Kurama asked with a blush.

"NO!" Both yelled, jumping back and looking at Kurama like he was crazy. "Kurama, you might want to check on the child. She's unconscious." Hiei stated

"Kurama?" Sai asked in surprise. "As in Youko Kurama?" Shocked, she looked over to the redhead.

"Yes. In a past life, I was known as Youko Kurama." He stated calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," She stated flatly. "He's my brother."

"WHAT!" Now it was the boys' turn to be surprised. "Ummm. Ma'am, I've never seen you before. How could you possibly be my sister?" Kurama asked with a blush.

"Oh, sorry! This isn't my natural look! Hang on a sec." She chirped. A wind rushed up and she started glowing with an unnatural blue light. Her hair shrank back to it's natural shoulder-length cut. Her incisors decreased in size and silver fox ears appeared on the top of her head. Nine long silver tails curled around her waist. "Heh, heh. Sorry I can't go to my preferred form right now. But this is how I was born. Except my hair is really all silver." She told them after the transformation was complete.

"A-Angel!" Kurama stuttered at the shock of seeing his 'little' twin sister again. _Angel?_ Hiei thought. _Why is that name so familiar?_

"Ha! I am hardly an Angel. I go by Sai now." She said with a smirk. All the time, Hiei had been staring at Lexi. Or more specifically, the necklace she was wearing.


	4. the truth hurts

Chapter four: the truth hurts

"WHAT!" Yusuke's scream had the demons covering their ears in pain. "Okay. Let me get this straight. So you are Kurama's sister, have been turned into a vampire, had a kid with some guy you don't remember, and you look the same age as Kuwabara and me even though you're over a thousand years old?" Yusuke asked, looking to Sai for clarification.

They were back at Sai and Kohaku's place in Makai. They were sitting in the dark living room, trying to figure everything out. Everyone looked over to Sai with questioning gazes, trying to figure out if Yusuke was correct.

"Hey, at least she can remember that much now. When I found her, she didn't remember _anything_." Kohaku came to her friend's defense. "And don't stare at her so much. You act like you've never seen a demon before."

"Demon, yes. Vampire Fox Thing, no. I didn't know demons could be changed to vampires anyway." Kuwabara said, still staring at Sai.

"Generally we can't. But Lord Shido bit me himself. He and his four queens are the only ones who can change demons," Sai said as if it was the easiest thing to understand in the world.

"Oh. And how could you possibly be related to, to _Kurama_? You look nothing like him ,act nothing like him, hell, you don't even smell like him. And your aura's don't even feel anything alike." Kuwabara's little outburst had Sai and Kohaku laughing.

"I don't look like him because I'm _Youko's_ twin, not Suuichii's. I don't smell like him and our aura's aren't the same because he's human and I'm a vampire demon." Sai looked over at Kohaku to finish off the rest.

"It's my fault she doesn't act like Kurama. Once she lost her memory, she kinda picked up on my personality and started acting like me, but she still has the attitude of a kitsune." Kohaku pointed out.

"So what about the child? If you're a vampire kitsune, what is she?" Hiei was still staring at Lexi sitting calmly in her mother's lap. At that, everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm a mix of kitsune, vampire, koori me, and fire apparition." Lexi said calmly, never looking up from the floor. Everyone stared at her. Then at Hiei in disbelief.

"That's, that's not possible. How could he-" Yusuke trailed off, unable to finish what he was saying.

"What? Why is everyone staring at Hiei?" Sai asked with confusion. She was looking at everyone, trying to figure out what they knew.

"Because," Hiei sighed and tried to explain. "I'm half fire apparition and half koori me." He was, yet again, staring at the two of them.

"Wh-what? But koorimes only have females-" Sai tried but was cut off by Hiei.

"Unless the mate. Then they have twins. A female koori me and a male the same race as the father." He looked away, as if ashamed of what he was. Of his past.

Sai stood up, handed Lexi to Kohaku, walked over to Hiei and grabbed his wrist. She looked up to his surprised eyes and said, "We need to speak in private." He nodded and followed her outside.

They were in the clearing behind the house. The moon was shining down, bathing the lake and clearing in an ethereal blue light. Sai stopped walking and jumped into the tree. She made a motion for Hiei to follow her.

Hiei settled down against the trunk, while Sai sat straddling the branch facing him. "Hn. So what did you bring me all the way out here to talk about?" Hiei asked, looking at the same chain that Lexi was wearing around her neck.

"I know I don't remember much about my past, but I do remember your eyes. They're the same as Lexi's." She said, looking down at the ground. "I remember I used to fall asleep in this tree, looking at your eyes. That was before I lost my memory. Before me and Kohaku built this house. I can remember that much." She looked up at him. He was looking at her with a sad look on his face.

"What happened to you? How did you loose your memory? How do you remember me? I don't remember much of you. Or Lexi," he whispered.

"I, I remember you were still living with the bandits. We were lying in a tree together. The head of the group yelled out that I was a pathetic creature who didn't deserve your love. The day after that, you were assigned a mission in the mountains and left before me or Lexi woke up.

"They told me that since you left us there, they could do what they wanted with us. It was against his honor to kill a newborn. He nearly beat me to death and left us in the woods somewhere to die in peace. You don't remember us because it was almost six years ago. Lexi was only three days old then. I'm guessing it was you who gave these necklaces to us." she said pulling out the gem.

Hiei gasped and said, "I've only cried twice in my life. Two tears each time. Once when my child was born and when I thought my mate and child died. If you have them, then that would be you and Lexi."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, seeing the memories coming to him. Ones that she herself didn't fully remember. He looked up at her and made a motion for her to come closer. She came over to him and he turned her around and pulled her into his lap.

"Sai. My Fallen Angel. I missed you." he whispered in her ear, rubbing his cheek against hers. "Don't ever leave me again. I might have to kill everyone trying to find you." _again._

She wrapped her arms around his and closed her eyes, loving the feel of him pressed against her again. She reluctantly opened her eyes and told him, '_you know we need to go back in so the others won't worry. They'll want to know where we are. And I'm sure you would want to tuck Lexi in.' _He opened his eyes, shocked that she was a telepath. '_Yes. I'm a telepath. Now close your mouth, you're drooling on me.'_ She looked back at him and laughed at the look on his face.

'_Hn. Shows how much you know. The fox and detectives know I prefer to sleep outside and I'm sure your friend knows where you are.'_ He said arrogantly, showing he still didn't listen to anyone.

She chuckled. "Maybe some things never change. You're still an arrogant jackass, Kikan." She said aloud, startling him with the old nickname.


	5. memories

**A/N: Hey guys i'm new at the whole story writing thing seeing as this is my first story and all. any critasism is welcome. anything that you think could make this story better, feel free to tell me. please excuse this chapther seeing as it is 4:08 a.m. and i just got done writing it. well r&r thx i'm going to sleeep now**

Chapter five: memories

_She was sleeping in a tree with an infant curled up in a blanket tightly pressed to her chest. She was jolted awake when a tremor shook the tree, starting at the base._ What the hell?_ She sat up and looked to the ground to see one of the bandits kicking the tree. _

_"Wake up, wench. Boss-man wants to see you." He told her, smiling darkly. Obediently, she jumped down from the tree, still holding the infant close to her chest. She scowled at the man. "You could have said please, jackass," she stated, clearly not liking her wake-up call. "I'm up aren't I? Tell 'boss-man' he can come to me if he wants to speak that badly." _

_The gruff man walked off muttering something about wenches and mood swings. A few minutes later, Ichiro was sitting next to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. "Since my dear friend, Hiei, left you and the child under my care, I can do what I want with you. So come over here and give me a kiss." He said puckering up._

_"Ch. Like any woman would give you the time of day, pathetic ningen. I don't see why Hiei doesn't just kill you all and be done with it," she said pulling away from him and standing up. She turned to walk away until he grabbed her arm._

_"Such an attitude coming from a worthless animal I own. Now why don't you reconsider that kiss and I might let you stay here until Hiei gets back." He was rubbing his knuckles across her cheek. She turned away from his touch and spat at him._

_He grabbed her chin roughly enough to bruise the skin. He turned her to face him again. "Such a pretty face wasted on a despicable kitsune." She pulled away from him and said, "Even if I am just a kitsune, I have enough self-respect not to hit on every person I happen to see. Especially when their mate could kill me without even trying." _

_His expression darkened, he barked an order for someone to take the infant. She protested and kicked the opposing man in the face when he grabbed the child. When she'd hit him, a silent command passed through the men to attack her, steal the child and pin her down._

_Once the woman was successfully pinned down, Ichiro came over to her, wiping his mouth. "Heh, It seems you wish to die onna. So sad. And I could picture us having some fun times together, too." He was walking around her._

_"Go fuck yourself, jackass. It's the only way you'll ever get anything." She smirked. Her little outburst got her punched in the face. She rolled over and spit blood onto the ground. "Alright I dare you to hit me again, human." She growled out._

_She sat the infant down, careful not to wake her. She crouched down low in a fighting stance. One of the men lunged at her, holding a switchblade in his hand. She kicked him in the stomach, then moved to knee him in the chin when he doubled over._

_Two more men came running at her. She got punched in the stomach and her feet were knocked out from under her at the same moment. She kicked backwards, catching herself on her hands. She regained her balance standing on her hands. She started twisting, kicking both men in the chest, throwing them on top of the crowd. Four men fell down with them._

_Two more men grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides while a third punched her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. She was kicked in the face and she pulled away from the men, grabbing one's arms, she threw him over her shoulder and into the other two._

_A man grabbed her throat, coming from behind and surprising her. She reached behind herself, grabbed his arms and twisted, bringing him flying across her side and into the crowd. Another man kicked her in the back, knocking her to the ground. She rolled onto her back with a grunt. She had just enough time to roll out of the way before the switchblade came within an inch of her neck._

_Ichiro sat back watching in interest as the woman took on his entire clan. _Hm. No wonder Hiei left her here by herself. He obviously knew she'd put up a good fight. I'm curios to see how well she would hold up against me._, he thought. Ichiro stood up and unclasped the cloak around his neck, letting it fall to the ground. Everyone stopped fighting and looked up at their boss. He flicked his wrist absently and they all moved out of his way._

_He walked over to where the woman was being held up by two men, trying to pull away from them. He stopped directly in front of them. He lifted her chin just enough to make eye-contact before she pulled away from him again._

_"Let her go and give her a sword," Ichiro was still looking at her face._

_"But sir-" one of the men holding her tried before being cut off._

_"We will fight and no one will interfere. Now let her go and give the onna a sword. Am I understood?"_

_"Yes sir," everyone said together. The woman was given a sword from Hiei's personal collection. She tied the sheath to her hip and pulled the sword out, assuming a stance with the blade held up and out. Her legs were spread and she was low to the ground._

_Ichiro lifted his eyebrows, shocked that she used such and old technique. He pulled out his double-bladed broadsword. He spread his legs, leaning forward with the tip of the blade touching the ground behind him. He had a wicked grin on his face._

_He ran at her, bringing the sword up to bring it down on her head. She jumped back and swung at him and parrying another blow set for her chest. The two were moving too fast for the surrounding humans to see. They stopped abruptly, with the woman holding her sword to Ichiro's throat and his to hers._

_The two jumped back and ran forwards again, brandishing swords for the impact. They hit and darted away again. Suddenly Ichiro's blade was deep in her stomach, she fell to her knees, blood spilling out of her mouth. Ichiro pulled the sword out and she collapsed on the ground._

_He turned away, calling back, "Put her in the forest with the sword and the child." And with that, he was gone. _

_The men picked up the woman and carried her to the woods. She was laid down with the sword gripped in one hand over her chest pointing down to her knees. In the other hand, the child was placed._

Sai awoke with a start. Her breathing was ragged and her naked form was covered in sweat. She could hear Lexi crying. The soft -_ping- _

_-ping- _of tear gems hitting the floor was the only give away. She stood up and pulled on her t-shirt. Sai walked over to the balcony and leaned on the guard-rails. She put her arm around Lexi, trying to offer the child some measure of comfort. She knew Lexi had had the same dream as her. _No. It wasn't a dream. It was a memory_.


	6. breakfast and a rave

**A/N: hey guys sorry for not updating sooner. i really couldn't think of anything don't hate me if this sucks. my computer was being an $$ and wouldn't let me update all this week. It really doesn't help that i've been up since noon of _yesturday._ i really apprieciate you guys reviwing. it helps to know that someon is reading this. well without further adu.**

Mirror Images

Chapter six: breakfast and a rave

"Good morning everyone!" Kohaku was a little_ too _cheerful for everyone else in the room. She walked over to the table and picked up an apple. As she bit into it, she winked at Kurama. Kurama looked down at his coffee with a blush on his face.

Sai walked into the room and sat down at the table, motioning for Kuwabara to give her a cup of coffee. She then proceeded to put in a double serving of sugar and creamer. Yusuke stared at her, eye twitching. _It can't be normal how much sugar her and Hiei eat. I mean, just last week, the little guy ate enough ice-cream to kill a little kid._ Yusuke watched as Sai downed her coffee in one gulp, a look of morbid fascination on his face.

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and looked over to Yusuke, who was still staring at her, right eye twitching.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a woman drink coffee before? Men, sheesh." she mumbled, more to herself than to him.

Hiei sat down beside her with a plate heaping full of French toast. He grabbed the syrup bottle and poured half of its contents on the stack. He shoved the first piece in his mouth at one time, then looked over to Yusuke, who was staring at him in horror.

"What?" he asked, not seeing anything wrong.

"Oh nothing. It's just I thought you and Sai can't possibly be normal because of how high your sugar level happens to be!" Yusuke yelled.

Hiei and Sai stared at him blinking. They looked at one another, then at Yusuke. Sai busted out laughing.  
"But, we're not normal. We are full demon, while you on the other hand are only half. It's normal that we have a higher intake of sugar, seeing as we need more energy than you do." Sai replied intelligently. Hiei blinked again, looking for all the word like an innocent kid caught robbing a candy store.

_Wait, Hiei? Looking innocent? There is _definitely_ something wrong with me._ Sai snapped out of her reverie when Lexi came in holding a necklace made entirely of tear gems.

"Here, Kaasan. I made this for you. Maybe all my tears will keep you from crying too." She handed the necklace to Sai, who put the necklace on instantly.

"Thank you, Lexi. It's beautiful. If only the gems were green instead of pale-blue." ( note pale-blue tear gems are from fear, while green are from laughter.) She looked down at Lexi and smiled, patting her lap for her to jump up.

Hiei stopped eating long enough to look at Lexi in Sai's arms. '_I wonder what she was crying about this morning. I saw her and Sai out on the balcony before the sun came up,' _Hiei told Kurama.

'_I don't know. Maybe she had a bad dream and Sai heard her crying and went out to comfort her.'_ Kurama seemed to think about that for a minute than added, '_It's not uncommon for women to feel when their children are upset.'_

Hiei gave one last look at the pair before diving back into his breakfast. Kohaku sat back watching the mornings antics with an uncharacteristic smile on her face. Lexi noticed this smile , however. She pulled on her mother's arm until she, too, saw the smile.

"What are you thinking of, Kohaku? That smile only comes out for three reasons: sex, death, and raving. And right now, I'd say its between the first and last." Sai nearly laughed at the feign innocent look Kohaku gave her.

"You know what, Sai? Today is Saturday. You know what that means, right? I think we are going to play dress-up with the boys later, don't you two?" She smiled again. Her and Sai sent mischievous looks to the four men in their kitchen.

The four men looked at one another and gulped.

"I...I can't. I have to get home to Keiko. She'll kill me because I didn't come home last night. Sorry I don't feel like getting pumbled by my wife today." Yusuke was grinning, rubbing his neck in a nervous gesture.

"Aw. that's too bad. I thought we could have a bit of fun with you later." Kohaku pouted.

"Uh. Yeah, Urameshi's right. I have to get home before my sister kills me. Shizuru is very scary when she's mad." Kawabara shuddered. Kurama and Yusuke nodded in agreement and Hiei snorted.

"I guess it's just us five then, Kohaku, since _some _people want to be party poopers. Men. They pretend to be all big and bad until it comes to a woman's temper. Well, I have to get a shower." Sai said, standing up. "Maybe after that, we can play dress-up with a fox and a firebaby, huh, Lexi?" The child giggled while Hiei glared at her.

Later that night

"Come on Hiei. I have a surprise for you." Sai said, gently pulling him towards her room. Hiei looked over to Kurama for help and saw in horror Kohaku was doing the same to him.

Lexi ran after her parents. "Kaasan, I want to help with Tousan. Can I please, please, please?" Lexi was bouncing around the hallway.

Sai sighed and said, "Okay, Lexi. Look in the wardrobe and grab the special box. Oh, and grab a blindfold. I don't want Hiei peeking until he's done." At that, she poked him in the arm. Sai guided him to a chair in the middle of the room and pushed him into it. She grabbed a rope and tied him down, knowing he would try to escape.

"Hn. What are you going to do? Put makeup on me and take pictures? Even Kuwabaka knows better than to do that. You do know I can just burn through these ropes, right?" Hiei stated, glaring at Sai.

"I know. That's also another reason why Lexi is here. She can just freeze you until I get done if you struggle too much. She has mastered all of her powers and she's not even six yet." At this Hiei sweat dropped.

_That's impossible! She couldn't have mastered _all_ of her powers yet. I'm almost 100 years old and I'm still working on mine._

"Here, Kaasan. Do you want me to get the clothes yet?" Lexi asked, holding a colorful box out to her mother.

"Sure. Just lay them on the bed. I want to do his Hair and makeup first so I don't get any on the clothes we bought earlier." Sai said as she grabbed a tube of blue hair dye. She put the blindfold over Hiei's eyes. He felt her wet his hair, the comb the blue through his hair. He sat there for as long as he could, but fell asleep before she finished.

When he woke up, he walked over to the mirror and saw his hair was highlighted blue, he had green kohl under his eyes, and he was covered head-to-toe in glitter. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans artfully ripped and faded and a black muscle shirt. He had on a spiked necklace, two spiked bracelets, four sweat bands and twenty black sex bracelets. Definitely the work of a kitsune.

He looked up just as Sai walked in wearing tight blue jeans ripped and faded and a black and blue muscle shirt. Her black and silver hair was put up in double buns with smooth black chopsticks poking out. She had on the tear gem necklace from Lexi and the one from him almost six years ago. She was wearing twelve sex bracelets, four spiked bracelets, two sweatbands, a spiked collar, seven pairs of multicolored spiked ball earrings and she had chains hanging from her pants and around her waist.

She had black and purple kohl under her eyes and designs of vines drawn on the corners of her eyes. She was also covered in glitter. She was simply punked out and beautiful doing it.

"What? Is there something wrong with the way I look?" Sai asked, a bit miffed that he was staring at her.

Hiei realized he was staring at her. He couldn't help it. She just looked so damn good standing there. _'No. Nothing wrong. You just look beautiful like that. That's all._' He told her telepathically, not trusting his voice. '_Maybe we should check on the fox. I'm worried what Kohaku did to him if this is what you did to me.'_

Sai was laughing. "Yeah. That might be a good idea. The glitter goth techno freak strikes again. I hate to see what you would look like if she did you. She has an obsession with things that sparkle."

Together they walked out of the room and down the hall to see what Kurama had been transformed into for the night. Sai stopped at the door of Kohaku's room. She heard laughing and screaming coming from inside.

"Kohaku, Lexi. Can I come in? I want to see why Kurama is screaming." Lexi opened the door, still laughing. Sai gave her a questioning look and Lexi shook her head. She pushed the door aside and gave her mother full view of what the laughing was about.

Youko was standing in front of the mirror and pulling at his hair. He turned around when he heard Sai gasp. "Youko? How the hell? What the hell? What happened to Kurama? And what did Kohaku do to you?" Sai had a million questions.

"Uh, sorry I didn't tell you last night, Sai. I'm an avatar. That means Kurama's body is just protecting my soul until my body builds back up. If my energy is high enough, or someone tampers with things, I can revert to my natural form for a time." Youko was trying to explain how his life had changes to his twin.

"I like Ojisan better as Youko. He's a real kitsune then and he looks better." Lexi was standing by the door with a Hiei-like expression on her face.

"Uh, thanks Lexi. I think," Youko had a bemused look on his face. He turned back to the mirror and started pulling at his hair again. His natural silver hair had been streaked with black, red, and blue. His tail was done the exact same way. He had a reddish pink tear gem one of his ears.

His stunning golden eyes were rimmed by thick black kohl, making them glow an amber color. Glitter was shining on his cheeks and neck. His usual white tunic was shredded and had a black and yellow pattern absently drawn on. He had a black and red rose on his arm, the vine trailing down to his wrist and entwined around his fingers.

He turned to look at Kohaku. "Ya know, I think I like it this way. What do you think, Sai?" Youko turned to look at his sister.

_"_I like it. It looks really good like that. Heh you should wear your clothes like that more often. Plus I think Kohaku likes your true form. You've got her drooling."

Everyone turned to see Kohaku staring at Youko with little heart-shaped eyes. Youko sweat dropped and looked away. "Okay, Kohaku. Snap out of it. It's time to go." Sai walked to Kohaku and snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Come to think of it, Where exactly are you taking us, Sai?" Hiei asked, a little puzzled.

She turned around and gave him a smile and said, "You'll see. But for right now it's a secret, Kay?" With that, she winked and walked out of the room.

A/N: Ja Ne i hope you liked it. CLIFF HANGER


	7. The Core

Disclaimer:sadly, I own nothing in this story. Sai and Lexi and the plot for this story were from a story i read a long time ago. Kohaku is from _Spring's Fire_. I would give proper credit to the people who thought of them, but i can't remember who that was.

A/N: Okay guys, sorry for the long wait, but i had a major writer's blog. It sucks! well anyway, i decided i'm gonna try to do a Harry Potter fic in the future. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and i hope you enjoy.

Chapter Seven: The Core

It was just after sunset and Kurama and Hiei were being dragged down the street to what they thought could quite possibly be the end of their lives.

"Don't be such babies. Lexi goes here all the time and she loves it! Come to think of it, me and Kohaku have to drag her out," Sai said with a laugh, looking to her brother and his best friend.

"Yeah Tousan. Kaasan and Kohaku always pull me out. They make me leave around four in the morning. It's lucky we came earlier, maybe we'll get in easier," Lexi was trying to reassure her father about going.

"You still haven't told us where exactly we are headed. Why should we be afraid of what we don't know?" Yoko said, trying to unnoticingly ask his sister about where they were headed.

"I know exactly what you're up to, Yoko, and it's not going to work on me. Firstly because I am also a kitsune, secondly I am also your twin so I would know when and how you were trying to trick me. Or did you think I just got lucking in making all your tricks backfire when we were kits?" Sai lectured to the by-now blushing kitsune.

They reached the top of a particularly steep hill and you could see for miles in any direction. Yoko and Hiei gasped when they saw where they were going. It looked like a warehouse painted black with day-glo paint thrown onto the walls. A bright red neon sign was flashing the words "Demon Childe." The closer you got to the building, you could hear loud Hardcore music playing. There was a line going around one side of the building.

Lexi screamed and ran down the hill and to the front of the line. She jumped on the back of the man guarding the door. The others followed and soon, they too, were standing next to the man.

"Sai, Kohaku. I'm so glad to see you again! When Lexi jumped on my back, I knew you weren't far behind. Come here and give me a hug ,girls." Sai had a smile on her face as she walked over to him and gave him a hug and was soon followed by Kohaku.

"Um, sorry to break up this little reunion, Sai. But who is this guy?" Hiei asked. Yoko nodded, seeming to second his question.

"Oh! I'm sorry guys. This is my dad. He works here at the Demon Childe as a bouncer and guard. He help me and Sai build our house, too." Kohaku said, giving her father another hug.

"Who are your friends, Honey?" Mr. Yamata asked.

"This is Yoko. He's Sai's twin brother, and this is Hiei. We think he's Lexi's dad and he's Yoko's best friend," Kohaku said, pointing to each in turn.

"Sai! You found your brother. I'm so glad. Where were you hiding all these years, Yoko?" Mr. Yamata asked, turning to Yoko.

"Um. I was hiding in the form of a human. I'm an avatar," he responded with a grimace.

"Wow. Hiding in the form of an avatar for eighteen years. That must have took all of your energy. No wonder no one has found you yet." Mr. Yamata responded in awe. "Well girls. You better get in there. The show starts in five minutes. You don't want to be late now, do you?"

Both Yoko and Hiei looked over to the three girls with a look that plainly said, "What show?" Kohaku looked over at Sai and winked. "Don't worry, Foxxi. I got this one." She said to Sai. Sai blinked at the old nick-name her friend used before giving her her new name. Kohaku turned to look at the bewildered boys.

"Don't worry so much. Loosen up and have some fun. Every week, Sai, Lexi and I come and play at the Demon Child. Now. Let's all go in and have a cherry bomb before we need to get on stage," Kohaku explained to the boys.

Hiei and Sai walked side-by-side. "What did Kohaku mean when she said _play_? And what the hell is a cherry bomb?" Hiei asked, albeit snappishly.

"You'll see in a few minutes what Kohaku meant, but a cherry bomb is a non-alcoholic beverage that tastes like an explosion of cherries." Sai told him. Kohaku was walking with Yoko and Lexi was off in her own world. Yoko looked curiously over to Kohaku. _Hm. I wonder what she meant. Wow she really looks good. Kurama definitely needs to pay more attention to her._

Kohaku was wearing baggy black parachute pants and a tight, ripped and faded pink half-shirt with some American band on it. She had a hat on covering one eye and ear, while the other stood up with a bluish-green tear gem earring in it. Her hair was curly and dyed neon blue and bubble-gum pink. Her tail was wrapped safely around her waist and her eyes were sporting a deep red design sweeping outwards towards her temples. Yoko was so busily thinking he didn't notice Kohaku look over to him and smile.

"What are you thinking about, Yoko?" She asked sweetly. He snapped out of his reverie and blushed a little at being caught staring.

"Just how beautiful you look tonight," Kohaku blushed and looked away, slightly taken aback by his compliment. They walked inside and he could barely register anything. He had never seen anything like it before. It was dark inside and everything was splattered in different color day-glo paint while black lights and flashing lights were the source that could be determined besides the neon sign over the bar. He looked around and noticed the stage was covered the most in day-glo paint. Someone was playing the drums and was getting splattered but didn't seem to mind as he was racing to keep up with the fast paced music of the guitarist and lead vocalist.

"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE PLACE?" Kohaku yelled over the music.

"IT'S REALLY LOUD!" he yelled back. She laughed and he smiled.

"YEAH. I GUESS YOU GET USED TO IT AFTER A WHILE THOUGH." Kohaku yelled, laughing.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Yoko said, gesturing to the stage and the band performing.

"SOMETHING AMERICAN! I THINK THEY'RE DOING AFI! I KNOW THEM THOUGH. THEY'RE SOME OF MY AND SAI FRIENDS! WE TOUR TOGEHTER ALL THE TIME!" Kohaku said, then blushed realizing she'd said too much. Yoko raised an eye brow.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOUR WITH THEM? LIKE YOU SING? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE DAD MEANT?" He asked and then laughed at the look Kohaku gave him. They walked over to the bar and Kohaku ordered two cherry bombs and a shot. Sai and Hiei came and sat down next to them. Sai ordered the same thing. Hiei looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"WHO'S THE SHOT FOR?" He asked eyeing her.

"WHO DO YOU THINK, EINSTEIN? IT'S MINE." Hiei snorted in disbelief. Yoko looked over and gave Hiei a helpless look.

"DON'T PUT IT PAST HER, HIEI. SHE COULD OUT-DRINK CHUU IF SHE WANTED TO!" Hiei turned and gave Yoko a disbelieving look and then turned back to Sai. Everyone started laughing at the confused apparition.

"HEY SAI! WHERE'S LEXI AT? I THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH YOU!" Kohaku yelled at her friend.

"YOU KNOW HOW SHE IS. SHE PROBABLY WENT BACKSTAGE TO TALK TO JIN AND CHUU. THEY SHOULD ALREADY BE BACK THERE AND WE NEED TO GO IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES." Sai yelled. Yoko and Hiei looked between the two a look of obvious confusion on they're faces. _'You know Chuu and Jin? How?' _Hiei asked.

'You'll see why we know them in a minute. But we met them shortly after the first dark tournament. No more questions, Love. We need to go.' "COME ON KOHAKU! STOP FLIRTING WITH MY BROTHER! IT'S TIME TO GO." She turned to Yoko and Hiei and said, "STAY HERE OR GO UPSTAIRS TO THE TABLES." Kohaku and Sai made their way through the mosh pit leaving behind two very confused men.

Hiei and Yoko watched the two women leave and looked at each other. '_So where do you think they are going?'_ Yoko asked. Hiei looked up at the stage and then pointed at it. Yoko turned to look and saw Sai, Kohaku, Lexi, Chuu, and Jin walk out onto the stage.

Chuu sat down at the drums, while Jin and Kohaku picked up the guitars. Sai and Lexi walked over to the microphones. The lights went out and started flashing as smoke went everywhere. People started screaming and jumping around them. '_I think we better go upstairs. We can get a better view and they won't kill us for starting a fight.' _Hiei stated, still staring at Sai.

'_Good idea.' _Yoko replied in a daze. They walked upstairs and sat at a table so they could get a good view. Chuu started a slow beat on the drums and was joined with Jin and Kohaku on the guitars. Sai began to sing _Haunted _by _Evanescence._ She had her eyes downcast.Then in a low, synister voice she began to sing.

"Long lost words, whisper slowly, to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
And all this time I've been so hollow inside"

_'And I know you're still there' _The voices of Kohaku and Lexi in the background, singing in low, haunted voices. Sai's gaze came up and she seemed to focus in on Hiei, making him think he was singing to him. The lights blared up in color, reflecting off the smoke and making the girls shimmer in glitter and day-glo paint from the drums.

"_Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I know I'll find you somehow_

Hunting you  
I can smell you alive  
You're heart pounding in my head

Holding me  
Killing me  
I won't let you hold me down  
Saving me  
Raping me  
Watching me 

Kohaku and Lexi came in, adding to the melencholy voice of Sai.

'Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you hold me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I won't let you hold me down'

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you hold me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I won't let you hold me down"

The girls bowed and got off the stage and proceeded upstairs. They were met by a somber looking Hiei and an exstatic Yoko. "Why didn't you ever tell me you could do that?" Yoko asked looking back and forth between the three girls. He then noticed that Hiei and Sai were having a stare-off. Hiei walked past her and grabbed her arm.

"Come with me. We need to talk. Alone," He directed this to the group listening intenly, trying to figure out what was wrong. He let her towards the doors and proceeded to walk to a secluded area. Once they were alone, Hiei asked the question that had been bugging him since she started singing. "What was that about?"

"What are you talking about, Hiei? I was just singing," Sai tried to defend, but Hiei pushed her against the wall.

"You know perfectly well what, onna. You were looking at me, singing about being haunted. Is that what you think?" Hiei asked, taking the pressure off of her.

"No, I wasn't trying to say anything wrong. It's just whenever I sing that song, my mind has always been haunted with things of the past and mostly when I was with you. I never said anythng about it being you haunting me." she explained, rubbing her shoulder where Hiei had been holding her.

"Look, Sai. I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just, i'm not used to so much emotion from people and when you looked at me like that. You're eyes full of pain, I couldn't stand it." Hiei said looking away from her. "I wasn't there to protect you and I lost you. I don't want that to happen again." Sai looked up at his words and knew he wasn't used to sharing his emotions and didn't take what he said lightly. She stood up and put an arm around him.

"I think we better get back inside, Kikan. I'm worried Kohaku may kill Yoko."

well i hope you enjoyed and please review on your way out. i really need some advise for this story and am leaving my options open. r&r


End file.
